Punk Cat Red Coord
(パンクキャットレッド) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in episode 14 worn by Sara Midorikawa. It resembles the Punk Cat White Yellow Coord, Punk Cat Purple Coord, Punk Cat White Red Coord, Punk Cat Brown Pink Coord, Punk Cat Blue Coord and the Punk Cat Green Coord. User Appearance Top A red and black striped top worn under a black vest with thick white lining in the middle bound by a silver zipper and large studs on each side. One of the studs being a paw print. Around the middle of the torso is white sticking. A black enamel bolero-style jacket is worn over this with a red stripe going down each arms side laced by black string. Studs adorn the wrists, along with a decorative buckle, shoulder, and the popped collar, which has red and black plaid coloring on the inside. Several decorative ornaments reside on each side of the chest, the left having a green, black, and white guitar with writing, while the right has a colorful cat badge, a silver pin, and the word ROCK ''written in pink, yellow, purple, and green. Two silver chains connect the sides, with one hanging beneath the guitar. The user gains a string necklace and choker with a silver paw print charm. Bottom A red and black plaid pleat skirt with a ruffled red piece of fabric lined in white sewn around the middle. The sections of skirt each have white lining, and beneath it is a black ruffled petticoat. The studded waistband has a cat-head shaped buckle, and several matching straps hang on the right portion of the skirt. One strap attaches to a white studded strap wrapped around the left of the skirt, adorned by pins, patches, and badges to match those on the chest, along with a plain chain, and a pearl chain with alternating cat paw and head charms. Sewn to the back is a furry black cat tail. Shoes Black boots with black strings and platform sole. The center of the boot is red. A strap rests under the cuff and around the heel of the foot, held by cat head buckles and adorned with badges and pins. Each leg has a unique knee-sock attached to studded garter straps with a cat head buckle, one being red and black striped, the other is solid black. Accessory A furry black pair of cat ears with red coloring inside and pale, beige fluffy hair. One silver loop resides on the left ear, the right has two. Game ' ''' is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in Vol. 2. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 2-04.png IMG 0382.JPG IMG 0947.png IMG 1155.Jpeg IMG_1161.JPG 8E6D8E7F-C15D-4C0E-BCA1-56AE6D05E9AE.jpeg DrZVaOQU0AA9v2K.jpg 12.jpg Anime Screenshots OP: Kiratto Start Kiratto Start 17.jpg Episode 14 Play Sound Version 4.jpg Play Sound Version 4 2.jpg Play Sound Version 4 3.jpg Play Sound Version 4 4.jpg Play Sound Version 4 5.jpg Play Sound Version 4 6.jpg Play Sound Version 4 7.jpg Play Sound Version 4 8.jpg Play Sound Version 4 10.jpg Play Sound Version 4 11.jpg Play Sound Version 4 13.jpg Play Sound Version 4 14.jpg Play Sound Version 4 15.jpg Sara activation her yattemita.png Play Sound Version 4 16.jpg Play Sound Version 4 17.jpg Play Sound Version 4 18.jpg Play Sound Version 4 19.jpg Play Sound Version 4 20.jpg Play Sound Version 4 21.jpg Play Sound Version 4 22.jpg Play Sound Version 4 23.jpg Play Sound Version 4 25.jpg Play Sound Sara's Yattemita.png Play Sound Version 4 26.jpg Play Sound Version 4 27.jpg Play Sound Version 4 28.jpg Play Sound Version 4 29.jpg Play Sound Version 4 30.jpg Play Sound Version 4 31.jpg Play Sound Version 4 32.jpg Play Sound Version 4 33.jpg Play Sound End Pose 4.png Episode 24 COMETIC SILHOUETTE 1.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 3.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 6.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 10.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 11.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 12.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 14.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 15.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 17.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 19.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 20.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 21.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE 24.png Sweet Sweet Dreams.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE 26.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 27.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 28.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 29.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 30.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 32.jpg Cosmetic Silhouette End Pose.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Punk Cat Red Coord PriTickets.png Category:Prichan Rare Category:Cool Coord Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Romance Beat Category:Vol. 2 Category:Sara Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord